This invention relates to anisotropic rare-earth permanent magnets of the Sm-Co system or Nd-Fe-B system, for example, a method of making the same, and a metal mold for molding anisotropic permanent magnets; and more particularly to anisotropic rare-earth permanent magnets, including those of a large size as used in wigglers and having anisotropy or those having locally different anisotropy, a method of making the same, and a suitable metal mold for molding anisotropic permanent magnets of a particularly large size and having a cross section of a large slenderness ratio.